oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Affra Amethyst
, | residence = Pluto Grave Cascadé Rirrock (Formerly) | alias = | epithet = | relatives = | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = 240,000,000Bounty Increase: Amethyst acquires a new bounty. | age = 24 | status = Alive | birth = September 1st | doriki = Unknown | height = 5'5" | weight = | dfbackcolor = #71BC78 | dftextcolor = #ffe1ff | dfname = Kiryo Kiryo no Mi | dfename = Vigor-Vigor Fruit | dfmeaning = Vigor, Vitality, Willpower | dftype = Paramecia | species = Human }} Amethyst Affra (アフラアメジスト Afura Amejisuto) is a whom resided on the island of Cascadé Rirrock for ten years, perfecting he knowledge and craft in the medical field. While skilled in the art of healing and treating others injuries, this also means she's aware of what parts to strike to do the exact opposite, which also makes her a danger. That and her unpredictable nature. Following the battle at Cascadé Rirrock between Captain Gambi Marlow and Pirate Draco D. Damon, Amethyst becomes infatuated with the latter due to his ability to have rendered the former unconscious in the aftermath of the battle. Due to this infatuation, Amethyst decided to leave Cascadé Rirrock, instead deciding to travel with Damon, or more accurately, follow him without his knowing, and become his personal medic. After hearing news of Damon's death,Horsemen: Eradicated: Amethyst is in despair about Damon's death, creating Pluto Grave in the aftermath. Amethyst broken heartily retreats deep into a forest she later names Pluto Grave, isolating herself once more from the world. Appearance Amethyst is a slightly shorter than average woman with messy, pink hair, reflecting a woman of the wild. She is shown to have black eyes, when they;re not stained red with Observation Haki. She is noted to be a woman with a curvaceous body and ample bust. She is often seen wearing a puffy white cap that has been designed with dark strip at the front with six dots that seem to form a "V", a matching brim that she sometimes utilizes to cover her eyes. Amethyst usually dons a long coat with petal-like edges on the tails. Her coat is also designed with dots running across the edges and is tied with a ribbon-like belt. Her outfit doesn't leave much to imagination as it reveals much of her cleavage, a green top can be seen and underneath is ruffled mini-skirt also being green in color. She also seems to be wearing arm sleeves and long boots that reaches to her calves, also adorned with dots and petal-like edges. Personality Relationships Abilities and Powers Fighting Style Physical Capabilities Devil Fruit Amethyst has devoured the Kiryo Kiryo no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that enables her to perform medical marvels. Using one's life force as a medium, Amethyst can hyper accelerate the healing process of a person and entirely restore one's condition to healthy in a matter of seconds. This isn't just limited to others, but she can heal herself as well. Amethyst also uses the Kiryo Kiryo no Mi's power to physically augment herself to compete with people she otherwise wouldn't be able to physically compete with. Amethyst has enough control and aptitude over this Devil Fruit to not only turn a rather small forest into something so massive that it covers more than half of an island, but also being able to give life to around fifteen different objects to function as sentries, housekeepers and more. All of which are, in some shape or form, capable of using Haki. Medical Prowess Haki Amethyst, as a New World occupant, is capable of utilizing the two teachable forms of Haki. Though well versed in both forms, Amethyst has declared Kenbunshoku her specialty. She currently appears to be in the Fifth Dan in terms of the Haki Development System. Kenbunshoku Being Amethyst's specialty in terms of Haki, she is extremely skilled in a vast majority of it's techniques. Amethyst is entirely capable of using her skill in Kenbun to not only discern an individuals soul, but she seems to also be able to dictate one's intention and even their state of consciousness. This was first seen during the battle between Damon and Marlow at Cascadé Rirrock. Amethyst was able to dictate that something rendered the mass majority of people on the pillar unconscious, thus causing her to spring into action to rescue them. It is unknown whether Amethyst possesses the ability to use precognition, as she hasn't displayed anything of the sort. Amethyst's greatest skill with Kenbunshoku Haki lies in what she calls Naibu Shindan (内部診断 Naibu Shindan lit. Internal Diagnosis). This is a Haki technique that she perfected during her time on Cascadé Rirrock which is what makes her such an effective doctor, but is also equally responsible for her deadly potential. Eerily identical to the Kaitai Shuri developed by Quill Pencilio of the marines, By utilizing the Naibu Shindan, Amethyst is capable of visualizing the internal structure of any living being with her Haki. This is something that allows her to, in a sense, not only see the veins of a person, but all internal organs as well as the flow of blood and other bodily fluids within a person's body. In a medical situation, Naibu Shindan allows Amethyst to see within the body to dictate if there are any internal issues with the body. This allows her to see punctured organs, irregular blood flow, damaged bone structures and things that could inhibit neurological function. Naibu Shindan also holds value in a combat setting. Using this same ability that can save lives, Amethyst is also capable of ending them. She can use Naibu Shindan to visualize the internal structure and target vulnerable organs. This allows her to see weak points in one's physiology and helps in strategizing ways to easily dispatch an enemy. This technique doesn't discriminate and thus allows Amethyst to see and discern the inner-workings of all people no matter their species. This even means that those with irregular or unique bodies can also fall victim to Naibu Shindan. Busoshoku Amethyst is also reasonably skilled in the applications of Busoshoku Haki. Although she rarely ever uses it on herself due to her desire for pain and ability to revert any damage caused to her body by usage of her Devil Fruit, she hardly ever resorts to donning herself in the majestic black armor of Busoshoku. However, as a precaution in case she ever encountered a Logia, she always made sure she was highly skilled in the style. Due to this, Amethyst has developed one usage of this technique that works surprisingly well with her Naibu Shindan. Although a yet to be named technique, Amethyst has developed a unique way to use her Armament Haki. By infusing her Haki into her wires, Amethyst gains the ability to not only influence their movements in an irregular manner, but also has the ability to enhance their speed. Although highly skilled in using wire in combat, there are various maneuvers that are otherwise impossible to perform without using Haki to assist. By shrouding her wires in Haki, Amethyst is then capable of making her wire perform otherwise impossible movements. Some of which consist of making her wires fly on an opponents backside, then using her Haki to make the wire make a sharp turn to impale one's back. She may even be able to have them coil around a victim, starting from the bottom and wrapping them up to the top or vice versa. While using this technique, Amethyst's wires seem to adopt the avatar of snakes, often baring open fangs. History Past After 10 Years Alone Major Battles Trivia Quotes References Category:Doctors Category:Female Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:New World Characters